


It's not fair

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Poor Lily Luna Potter and Hugo Weasley don't get to go to Hogwarts this year, but can they have fun without magic or will they be bored?





	It's not fair

It's 2017, the year that Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy started their first year at Hogwarts School. But, our story follows Hugo Weasley and Lily Luna Potter who are too young to start Hogwarts this year.

Hugo stomped into the living room of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and huffed. "Mummy is still saying that we're too young to go to Hogwarts."

Lily sighed. "It's not fair that Al, Rose, James and Scorpius get to learn magic in a magical school with magical teachers when we have to sit around here."

Hugo agreed, "Yeah, it's totally not fair, Lil. Plus there's all sorts at Hogwarts. Like ghosts and talking portraits!"

Lily gasped. "Really?"

Hugo went on, "I even heard that there's centaurs in The Forbidden Forest."

Lily asked, "What are centaurs?"

Hugo explained, "Creatures which have a horse's bottom half and a man's top half."

Lily said, "Wow, they sound awesome."

Hugo muttered, "Not much point talking about what we're missing though, is there? It'll only make us more miserable."

Lily suggested, "Let's go sneak into my daddy's bedroom."

Hugo inquired, "Why would you want to sneak into your daddy and Draco Malfoy's bedroom."

Lily shrugged and pondered, "We might find something interesting."

Hugo insisted, "Come on, let's do it while our mums are gossiping."

Lily smiled. Bet they won't even notice we're gone."

They crept up to the master bedroom.

Hugo told Lily, "I'm going to look under the bed."

Lily added, "I'll look in this drawer here then."

The two children searched every corner of the room until Hugo found a sneakoscope.

Lily asked, "What's that?"

Hugo replied, "A sneakoscope, it's supposed to light up and spin when intruders are coming."

The sneakoscope suddenly lit up and began to spin round and round.

Lily shrieked. "Someone's coming!"

They hid under the bed and stayed as quiet as mice as two pairs of feet entered the room.

They heard Draco's voice saying, "Al will be fine."

Then Harry's voice sighed. "I suppose so."

Draco chuckled. "The whole business of us marrying the wrong women and having James, Lily, Albus and Scorpius and then marrying each other makes for an interesting dinner conversation."

Harry smirked. "It sure does."

Draco moved closer to Harry and the two children guessed that they were kissing each other.

Hugo tried to stifle a giggle, but failed by snorting out loud.

Harry demanded to know, "Is someone in here?!"

Hugo and Lily crawled out from under the bed.

Draco inquired, "What were you two doing under our bed?"

Lily lied, "W-We were just playing hide and seek with my mummy and Hugo's mummy."

Harry responded, "Didn't you see the sign on the door which says 'Stay out?!"

Hugo mumbled, "Yes, we're sorry."

Draco told Harry, "Lily is your daughter, you decide her punishment."

Lily squealed. "Don't punish me!"

Hugo protectively threw his arms over Lily and growled. "You're not going to hurt her, not while I'm around because I care about her."

Harry turned to Lily and asked, "Do you have a thing for Hugo?"

Lily defiantly said, "Yes and there's nothing you can do about it, daddy."

Harry chuckled. "You remind me so much of your grandmother."

Lily inquired, "The woman I'm named after?"

Harry nodded and explained, "Your grandmother Lily was so radiant and full of life, but she was also passionate and fought for what she loved."

Lily smirked. "Sounds just like me."

Harry answered, "I'm not going to punish you just this once, okay? But don't tell your mummy."

Lily promised, "I won't."

Hugo and Lily hurried back into the living room where their mums were still chatting away.

Hugo whispered, "Told ya they wouldn't notice we were gone."

Lily asked, "Was what you said earlier true?"

Hugo nodded and grinned. "I care about you very deeply, Lil."

Lily admitted, "I care about you too."

The two shared a quick peck on the lips


End file.
